


The Binary String of Fate

by HopelessHeartless



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, If Seven Is Your Husband I Wrote This For You, Parallel Universes, Pining, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Romantic Soulmates, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slight spoiler for Seven's real name, Sorry About The Heartache, Terrible Misrepresentations of Actual Science and Mathematics, Why Am I Doing This To My Readers, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessHeartless/pseuds/HopelessHeartless
Summary: The proverbial "fourth wall" is not proverbial. I have broken that barrier. I have seen our realities side-by side, connected ever so delicately by a single twisted circle of time.01101101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100101 01111001 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101001 0001010 0001010 01101001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100





	The Binary String of Fate

01010111 01000001 01010010 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111 0001010 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01100110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100100 0001010 0001010 00110001 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01101011 00100000 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100101 01100100 0001010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110100 01100001 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 0001010 01110010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01110010 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100101 01110000 01101000 01100101 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 00100010 01110011 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101001 01011111 00110110 00110000 00110110 00101110 01110010 01110000 01100101 00100010 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01110100 01100101 01100100 0001010 0001010 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110110 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 00100010 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101001 01011111 01110011 01100001 01100101 01111001 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100111 00100010 00111010 00100000 01010100 01010010 01010101 01000101 0001010 0001010 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110100 0001010 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110100 0001010 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110100 0001010 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110100

>>>>>>>>>>>

The line that ties her heart to mine is not a thread of red fiber, but a string of zeroes and ones. It is a flimsy connection between two realities. In the place where we meet, there is a moebius strip of time that loops infinitely. It is a third reality, a ceaselessly repeating span of 11 days in which she and I are as close together as we will ever be.

The loop is unending, but its possibilities are limited and eternally fixed. Our options are set, our words are written, and the greatest freedom we are given is to take one path or the other. No matter how we strive, we can never change or escape its bounds. All we can do is live the days over again, speaking the same words, wishing we could say something more.

The words I must say there are “leave me alone,” but outside the loop I am screaming my love, rasping through tears until my voice is a dry whisper in my throat. She can neither hear me nor express what she truly means to say, but I sometimes feel in times of silence that she is screaming just the same.

This communication barrier is not the worst of it. No, the worst is that limitations on romantic partner choice are minimal. Were I the only option, I might be comforted by knowing our intermediate reality would always begin and end with us. With so many other romantic options, the mathematical odds are against me.

In her original reality (if my own is any indication), she loves me and only me, down into the furthest depths of her soul. She longs to reach me, but I am—according to the rules of her universe—imaginary. This would torment me if I did not know better, but my unconventional experience has taught me that universes and realities are not so clear or immovable as most believe.

Reality, like most things, is entirely relative. The average person here in my present reality sees her as a fictional character designed for a mobile phone game, depicted in two-dimensional drawings. And, if I operate entirely within this reality, it would seem to be true. As such, I would seem to be insane for having fallen in love with someone who “isn’t real.” However, I know that the proverbial “fourth wall” is not merely proverbial. It is a logical barrier that keeps us from seeing these realities from an outside perspective.

I have broken that barrier. I have seen our realities side-by side, connected ever so delicately by a single twisted circle of time.

The zeroes and ones of binary code are not just universal, they are _universally_ universal. The symbols may change, but they exist in all realities as representations of the concepts of “there” and “not there.” Importantly, however, they are not representations of what is objectively real and what isn’t. No, the numerals are representations of the real and _also real_.

Consider this: all possibilities of a thing exist simultaneously. When one possibility is brought into one’s subjective reality, the other possibilities don’t just disappear—they simply exist elsewhere. Where a zero sits in a string of binary code, there is the possibility of a one hiding behind it. The one is not imagined—it is absolutely possible for a one to exist in that space—it is simply present in a different potential reality.

Objectively, she and I are both real and we are both fictional. Subjectively, we are each alone with our imaginations, pining for someone who “does not exist.”

Yes, I know that she exists in another reality because I’ve seen the truth of things. She, on the other hand, may never know that I am really here. I am not even a ghost or a shadow in her world, just an idea someone “real” had once. She can’t comprehend that with every breath I take I _ache_ to be with her, that I long for the day our realities bleed and let us exist together without boundaries, that I am a man torn apart by knowing too much, by the near absolute certainty that such a time will never, ever come.

Despite all this, I love her without reluctance or restraint. I will love her until the very last remnant of my consciousness snuffs out of being, and even then I will not be gone. Death is only a single possibility, and when it comes for me here I will undoubtedly be alive somewhere else. When she expires in her present reality, she, too, will spring up in another.

Where we go, the binary string of fate will follow. And, when it pulls on us, we will build our small infinity again.

>>>>>>>>>>>

01111001 01100101 01101111 01101110 01100111 01110111 01101111 01101110 01101000 01101001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01101000 01100001 01100101 0001010 0001010 01101001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101


End file.
